


Broken Wings Take Flight

by litteral_sunshine



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Multi, Other, Rating May Change, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litteral_sunshine/pseuds/litteral_sunshine
Summary: Haikyuu wings au: everyone is born with wings matching their natural hair colour, in Asia the most common wing colours are black and brown, people with different wing colours tend to get bullied a lot-*slight* angstTw: bullying, mental disorders, anxiety, depression, self harm, graphic description of breaking bones, eating dissorders, hospitals (may add more in the future)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal Tuesday for Hinata Shoyo. He was sitting outside, trying to eat his lunch when two of his classmates came strutting towards him. There was a smirk on their faces that could only be described as evil.  
Hinata already prepared himself for the pain that he knew was to come. Just another Tuesday. "What are you doing there, shrimp?" The taller of them called out, looking down at him with pure hatred in his eyes. His big black wings puffed out to assert dominance.  
And to Hinatas dismay, it worked. He felt so small compared to the two in front of him, not only because of a height difference of twenty centimetres.

Hinatas own wings folded themselves even further than they normally did, bright orange almost completely hidden behind his back. "Aren't you gonna say something, dumbass?!" The other one yelled, grabbing Hinata by his collar and holding him up in the air with ease. Hinata yelped and struggled to get out of his bullies grip, but it was impossible. The two boys laughed at him.  
Hinata could feel his heart sinking, he felt small and vulnerable and so damn weak. He hated it.

He hated the pain, he hated the laughing, he hated the scars, he hated the hospital, but he mostly hated his wings.  
His god damned wings that were small because so was he, his wings that were bright orange, shining even brighter in sunlight, his wings that had endured so much but the muscles moving them were strong- stronger than ordinary.  
But even his strong muscles were bound to give up one day. Even his strong bone structure in his wings wouldn't be able to endure everything.  
He knew that.  
Deep down, he always knew that one day, it would be too much.

Still, when his bully threw him to the ground with all the power he had, pain rushing through his entire body, when the other guy laughed and actually stepped on Hinatas left wing- he wasn't prepared for the pain shooting in a jolt through his wing into his back, forcing a scream out of his throat. His eyes watered.  
The bullies laughed at his reaction and did it again. Kicking his wings, stepping on them, something they had never done before. Wings are sensitive to any motion- everyone knew that, because everyone had to deal with the sensitivity.  
But wings are specifically sensitive to pain, which Hinata had had to learn from a very young age.

He was still surprised by the amount of pain that accompanied the loud crack as the taller bully kicked his wing again. Hinatas entire body shook and jolted away from the pain, but the pain didn't faint. In fact, moving made it worse. The pain was unbearable. Tears were flowing down his face.

Hinata could hear someone running over, could hear a voice yelling that he didn't recognize, he could see a patch of something black and big above him. His left wing was burning. The pain was sharp and Hinata couldn't help spasming his wings every now and then which only fueled the pain even more. The figure above him was even taller than the black winged bully, but much thinner- his arms were thin like a stick.  
Hinata was intimidated by the new boy nonetheless. 

The black winged guy above him turned around to face him, and his eyes were such an electric blue color that Hinata felt his body freezing on the spot. The face above him was strong, untouched and angry. It send shivers down Hinatas spine and his brain finally clicked into full panic mode. His legs were shaking wildly, his entire body was shaking, which made his wings rub against the ground. Pain shot through Hinata with every movement of his body, coming from his left wing, traveling up his spine and forcing a yell out of his mouth.

The boy leaned down and swiftly picked Hinata up. His caress was surprisingly gentle and not laying on the ground did take some pain off of Hinata. Still, this guy was intimidating, the wings on his back large and black and strong, puffing out and unfolding, shuffling for a second, before suddenly, the boy lifted himself and Hinata off the ground. Hinata instinctively gripped the others shirt, holding on tight in fear of letting go and falling.

The others voice travelled through the air and reached his ears. "Relax. I'm taking you the hospital." His voice was deep and soothing, but his words did nothing to calm Hinata down. "No!" He yelled, surprising both of them. "P-please don't! I hate it! I hate it there!" The other boy sighed. "I have to. You're in pain." His voice was strong enough that Hinata found it impossible to argue. So, instead, he held on tighter and looked up at the clouds passing by. It took a few more minutes before his sore bones and his exhausted body took control and his eyes slowly slipped close, his breathing steadying.

By the time they reached the hospital, Hinata was fast asleep.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW!! MENTION OF EATING DISSORDER

Hinata was not the only one at Karasuno High who got bullied for having different wings than most others. There was a boy, not particularly short, but thin and shy. His wings were a dark, forestry green color. Despite that, his wings were strong, they had enough power to bust open doors with one flutter and he could easily take himself and his best friend, who was much taller than himself into the air.

His name was Yamaguchi Tadashi, his best friend Tsukishima Kei kept him company everywhere they went. The two were a surely peculiar duo to the outside world. Tsukishima was tall and a little build, his arm muscles were especially defined. He was physically strong and his stoic face pared with his somewhat cocky attitude often made others see him as nosy and cold. But the most prominent feature of him were his wings. Due to his height, his wings seemed bigger than they actually were. Additionally, they were bright golden, light reflecting from little specs littered all over the delicate feathers, making them shine and glitter in sunlight.

Many people envied Tsukishimas wings, some even compared them to something close to a 'royal status', but this envy didn't come through as admiration or adoration. Tsukishima was bullied just like Yamaguchi and Hinata were, but due to his height he could easily brush his bullies off- quite litteraly.  
Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were always together. Part of the reason why was because Yamaguchi would get bullied every time he was alone and Tsukishima came off as vaguely threatening to a lot of people. Another part of the reason was because Tsukishima can't take care of himself. He'd always been bad at remembering to drink and eat enough throughout the day and more than once, this habit had led him straight into a hospital.

So Yamaguchi took care of Tsukishima, made sure he was eating healthy and kept hismelf hydrated, while Tsukishima walked around with a frown and puffed out wings all day, scowling and sometimes growling at anyone who even looked at Yamaguchi.  
Needless to say, they were best friends. There had been numerous rumours that they would be dating and many still believed them.

Those rumours had actually been the start of the whole bullying. 

On Wednesday, the day after Hinata was brought to a hospital, the word traveled around school. Many different stories were made up, but they all had one thing in common. Kageyama Tobio had rescued Hinata.  
When it was lunch, Yamaguchi watched closely as Tsukishima took a bite of his sandwich. "It's weird, don't you think?" He asked after he swallowed his bite, looking at a few gossipping girls. "Hm? What's weird?" Yamaguchi asked, looking at his best friend still. "Why would the all mighty king get his hands dirty for a small boy?" He asked, genuine confusion hidden behind the words. Yamaguchi shrugged. "I don't know, does it matter?" Tsukishima looked over at the smaller boy and shook his head. "I guess not. I'm just curious. It's not like they're friends." His eyes roamed over the freckles littered over his best friends body. He made a mental note to stop doing that in the future- it was making him look weird.

"I even heard him making fun of the Tangerine from time to time. I was under the impression that the king hates him." He continued. Yamaguchi sighed and shrugged again. "Maybe not? Maybe it was just pitty. I heard they broke Hinatas wing." Tsukishima stared at his sandwich and took another bite. "But you're right, Kageyama isn't the type to step in for others. Let alone someone he sees as weak." Tsukishima nodded and continued eating his sandwich.  
Yamaguchi watched him eating.

Maybe it was weird that he did, but he couldn't help it. A few years ago, Yamaguchi had gotten a call late at night from Tsukishimas parents, telling him that his best friend was in the hospital. Tsukishima had simply forgotten to eat- at least that's what he told everyone- and one day during dinner he fell unconscious. Yamaguchi would never forget how Tsukishima looked on the hospital bed, thinner than should be humanly possible - and evidently that was the case. His bones poking out everywhere, his limps weak and his eyes drained. Tsukishima had to stay in the hospital for two weeks, and those were the two worst weeks of Yamaguchis life.  
Not only did he worry about his best friend possibly dying in the hospital, but without him there next to him, Yamaguchi got bullied more and more with every passing day. 

When Tsukishima came back to school, Yamaguchi had bandaids all over his arms and a black eye. After that, Tsukishima had only grown more possessive over Yamaguchi, he started to not only walk next to him, but he would put his arm around his waist or on his back. He would always touch Yamaguchi when they were together, sometimes even opting to take his hand in his own.  
That's about when the rumours started- and Yamaguchi can't blame them. If he didn't know better, he would've thought he and Tsukishima were together too. But he knew better than to think that.

That thought always made him sad. At first he didn't know why, but it dawned on him soon enough.  
So there he was, a weak, shy, anxious boy with green wings and to top it all off, he was into guys.  
A target couldn't be more perfect for bullying.

The bell rang, indicating that lunch break was over and Tsukishima hurried to put his lunch away. Yamaguchi had already put his things away after eating so he waited for Tsukishima to finish. When all was packed away, Tsukishima stood, holding out his hand for Yamaguchi to take.  
Yamaguchi sighed and took the hand extended for him.  
All friendly, he reminded himself. This was all platonic.  
Still, his hand tingled with the others body heat and a faint blush appeared on Yamaguchis cheeks.

"Yamaguchi? The class is about to start, we're gonna be late!" Tsukishimas voice was scolding and brought Yamaguchi out of his little trance. He ducked his head slightly. "I'm sorry Tsukki!" He apologized quickly. Tsukishima sighed. "Don't worry, it's fine. Let's go." And so they went to their class.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kags and Hinata focus

Kageyama looked at the boy next to him. The orange hair seamed to glow in the soft light of the setting sun outside. "At first I really thought you wanted to hurt me too!" Hinata told him, his right wing fluttering a little. His left one would've fluttered too, if it weren't secured by bandages. "Thank you again! You were so cool when you saved me!" Kageyama had to fight back a smile at the sheer optimism radiating from Hinata. He had one arm around the smallers waist to help him walk. "It wasn't that big of a deal." He says, trying to change the subject.

Hinata laughs and shakes his head. "Still, no one's ever done something like that for me!" He exclaims, smiling brightly. Kageyama shakes his head slightly and stays silent. They walk past a window when Hinata suddenly stays still.  
Kageyama stops confused. "Why did you stop?" He asks.  
Hinata looks outside, his face soft and eyes focused on the sky. "I want to go." He says quietly. His voice is uncharacteristically soft. "Hm?" Is all Kageyama says in response. "Outside." Hinata adds, sighing. "I- I want to go outside. I want to leave." His gaze is still focused on the soft clouds, painted pink by the sun.

Kageyama sighs, tightening his grip at the smallers waist. He wonders why Hinata is so soft all of the sudden. And he also wonders what else makes Hinata so... Quiet. For some reason he really, really wants to find out. He studies the soft face and the fluffy hair. A sudden urge to pet Hinata comes over him. It takes a lot of willpower not to do so.  
He sighs.  
"Next week." He whispers. Hinata turns to face him, confusion in his eyes. "We'll go outside next week, I promise."

Hinata smiles at the promise.  
When Kageyama has to leave a few hours later, it's all that Hinata can think about. The thoughts won't go away.  
He really wants to do that- He wants to go outside with Kageyama and just walk. He wants to feel that large hand on his waist again, he wants to watch him while he talks his mouth off and Kageyama just listens. He wants to see Kageyama holding in a smile like he did earlier. He wonders what Kageyama looks like when he smiles.

The mental image of Kageyama smiling has Hinata smiling too, his heart picking up speed and an unfamiliar warmth rushing through his body. He's never felt anything like that and he doesn't want it to stop.  
There was something about Kageyama that made Hinata safe. It wasn't there at first, but now it was. Hinata thinks it may have something to do with Kageyama staying by his bed until he woke up before finally going home. Maybe it had something to do with how he came to visit two days later. Maybe it had something to do with the hand on his waist, large and warm- they reminded Hinata of the large black wings.

It was the first time in months Hinata fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: self harm? Noya rips his own feathers out, his wings bleed

Nishinoya Yuu was small. He hated it. But that's the way it was. It was not only his height tho- his wings were small as well. Very small, actually. So small in fact, that it was difficult for him to take flight.  
He hated it.  
He felt useless.

So he trained. Every day. He tried to lift his own body up off the ground. It was useless. He barely got a few centimetres upwards when his wings gave out, fluttering in panic and Noya himself hit the ground. There were people around him, watching him fail, which only made it all worse. But Noya had never been one to give up easily. He was still here, after all. So he stood up, brushed some dirt off of his shorts and tried again. His wings unfolded on his back, the feathers spreading as far as they could. He tested the air a few times, flapping his wings without taking off before he pushed himself upwards. Two centimetres, five, ten- his back muscles quivering, eventually giving out. His wings flattered uselessly and he fell again, landing on his feet this time. The few people watching him laughed. Noyas blood was boiling. His back hurt like hell, he was exhausted and most of all, he was angry. In the flash of an eye, he turned around, staring those idiots down. As much as he could with his height. The others just laughed more. Noya could feel hot tears burning in his eyes more from embarrassment and anger than from sadness. He didn't give in to them. He wouldn't give in. "SHUT UP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, eyes burning with anger. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Most stopped laughing and looked at him, some in confusion or surprise, some with pitty. But one. This one guy that Noya saw too many times because they shared a damn class. He just wouldn't stop laughing at him. Noya was angry. He was furious. This guy was behind him in every single class. What was the point of having bigger wings like him when you couldn't get through school because you were just too stupid?! Noya was mad at him, had always been, for being so irritating and just downright dumb. But right now, he wouldn't stop laughing. And Noya was angrier than he had ever been. He walked over to him with strong steps, gritting his teeth and staring up at him. The other only laughed louder, amused by Noyas height. Noyas blood was boiling. He clenched his hands into fists. If the other would've been shorter he would've just punched him. But he couldn't- he fucking couldn't, god damn his height! Noyas left leg moved back, his right taking swing before he smashed it against the others shin. The effect was immediate. The laughter stopped and the other toppled over, hand flying to his leg instinctively. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" He yelled. "SHUT. THE FUCK. UP!" Noya yelled back. The other stared at him. "That fucking hurt!" He complained. Noya rolled his eyes. "I fucking hope so." He grumbled, before he turned around and left to go home. The sun was already setting when he reached his doorstep. Noya fumbled with his keyes until finally, he opened the door and stepped inside. He was about to call out that he was home when he remembered that he was alone- again. His parents were on some kind of business trip or something, he hadn't really paid attention when they told him. They would be gone for about two weeks, that's all he needed to know. He sighed and walked into his bedroom, throwing his bag somewhere, not caring a single bit about where it landed and flopped face first onto his bed. He burried his head into the cushions. Not a second later, a sob shook his entire body, tears starting to fall from his eyes. "Why?!" He screamed into the pillow beneath him. His voice was already braking. More tears fell from his eyes. He hated his wings. He hated them for how small they were. He hated his body for being so tiny- in all aspects he could think of. The only thing he was proud of were his thighs, they were strong at least. But everything else about him downright disgusted him. He hated every other inch of his body, head to toes. He knew he shouldn't. Objectively speaking, he even found himself somewhat attractive- but his mind wasn't as objective as he wished it was. His body was still shaking from all the crying when he reached one hand to his back and felt for his wings. His god damned tiny fucking wings he hated so much. His fingers found the right wing, clamping down and gripping a fistful of feathers. He closed his fingers tight around them and felt pain radiating from them. The pain was dull and felt almost soothing to Noya. He tugged. The pain was a bit sharper, more satisfying. It was scary. He hated how much he genuinely liked that sharp pain. Not in a kinky way- maybe a little, but mostly he found it somewhat calming and for some reason it felt right, almost like he deserved it. Which was stupid and Noya mentally hit himself for that thought. But it was true, he felt like he deserved that pain. And if not he hismelf, then his wings for sure. So he tugged again, harder. The pain grew a little. He tugged again and again, harder each time, more pain cursing through his body each time. At some point he was sobbing from the pain as well, he could feel it throbbing in his back. He knew it was almost too much. He knew he should stop, he should've stopped long ago, but he didn't, he couldn't. So he tightened his grip again and pulled. Harder. Noya could actually hear the ripping sound. But it was almost forgotten by the pain that followed- he screamed. He laid still, his body shocked by pain and even his tears stopped for a second. Noya brought his shaking hand back to look at it. There were some tiny brown feathers tangled between his fingers. He found them absolutely disgusting. They looked so small even in his tiny hands. Not to mention that they were sprinkled with dark red dots- blood, Noya realized a little too late for his own liking. Blood dripped from the feathers into his hand and eventually onto his bedsheets. Tears fell again. He closed his eyes again and let his head fall back into the pillow. Something warm was flowing down his back but he didn't care too much about it. He was exhausted and now in even more pain. Tears rolled down his face, his body still shaking occasionally until the intervals shortened and eventually, he laid there, spend. His breathing steadied and his back rose and sank in a slow rythm. He snored softly into his pillow, the bloddy feathers still in his hand, staining his blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The idea for this is from rougemonty on tiktok, thank you very much for this amazing prompt!!
> 
> There will be much more angst in the future, so get your tissues ready- I cried while writing a concept for this.
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated!!


End file.
